Unkle Munky Pg 134
Unkle Munky is now available, without the ads, here >>> ---- *Artist - The Hidden Cameras. *Song - In The Na. *Videos prone to removal. ---- Karma Sutra Query Andy from Barrow asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Did you receive my email regarding The Karma Sutra? Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Andy, I have posted your query on numerous forums but have yet to receive a definitive answer. I can only assume that ‘The Recovery position’ was added to later publications. With this in mind I would recommend that you consider purchasing a new copy of ‘The Karma Sutra’ at your earliest possible convenience. ---- Bungle's Barely News ---- The Secret of Old Age Ian from Colechester asks - Dear Unkle Munky, What's the secret of reaching a ripe old age? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Ian, I have taken the liberty of posing your question to Albert Dobson from Surrey. He's 101 ya know? 'Unkle Munky replies -' Ahem. Thanks, Albert. ''Ms. Motion Sickness (Munky's assistant) says - You should be ok then, Munky.'' 'Unkle Munky says -' Shut it. Mary! ---- Orange Merger *''The future's bright. The future's Winton.'' ---- Chicken or Egg? Angie from Devon asks - Dear Unkle Munky, What came first, the chicken or the egg? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Angie, I didn't actually see the race in question but would suspect that the chicken came first. After all, eggs don't even have legs! Angie replies - What the fuc...? ---- Munky's Twitterings '''Munky is now available on [http://twitter.com/UnkleMunky Twitter>>>] ---- Change Nigel from Southampton asks - Dear Unkle Munky, I am vermently opposed to change and was wondering if you had any tips on how I might go about relaxing my attitude. I have included a list of things that cause me regular problems on a separate sheet of paper. Unkle Munky says -''' Dear Nigel, I have yet to meet anyone whose fear of change has affected them to such an extent as to render them incapable of changing their pants! I would recommend, on this occasion, that you seek professional psychological help at your earliest possible convenience. Good day! ---- Hercule Parrot Francis from Eire asks - Dear Unkle Munky, Have you heard any news from Hercule Parrot regarding the mysterious case of the missing Budgie? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Francis, From what I can establish it would appear that Hercule's innate fear of birds may have severely compromised this particular investigation. I would recommend, on this occasion, that you seek help elsewhere. Francis replies - Huh? ---- Homework Corner Liam from Barry asks - Dear Unkle Munky, What year was the telephone invented? 'Unkle Munky says -' Dear Barry, The telephone was invented in 1984 by Alexander Golden Grahams. The first person Alexander contacted via his new invention was John Logie Baird (inventor of the automatic toilet roll dispenser and, less importantly, the television). A transcript of the conversation has survived to this day. Here it is - '''John Logie Baird - Hello? Alexander Golden Grahams - Hello, John? Is it working? Can you hear me? John Logie Baird - Hang on, Alex. Let me turn the tele down. Alexander Golden Grahams - Ok, John. John Logie Baird - Alex, I’ll phone ya back. They’re about to announce the winner of One Man & His Frog. *''One Man & His Frog was later scrapped due to disappointing viewing figures. A typing error was subsequently blamed for the programme's initial commission. "It suddenly seemed apparent to everyone that no amount of jumping was going assist in the rounding up of sheep," said a bewildered farmer before chasing a rowdy gang of croaking amphibians off his land.'' ---- Please Wait ---- Unkle Munky is now available, without the ads, here >>> ---- Next... Previous... More Munky Here>>> Munky's Twitterings>>>